


Good Boy

by Bleck



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Trans girl Rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: Tobias has the biggest praise kink in existence.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> They're about 17-18 in this.

"You're such a good boy, aren't you?" Rachel asked, straddling her boyfriend's hips. The boyfriend she currently had tied spread eagled to her bed.

Tobias' cheeks reddened slightly and squirmed underneath his mistress. It was no secret to either of them, or the others when they were involved, that he loved praise. That praise worked just as well, if not better, than an orgasm for a reward. It was no secret that he hoped every scrap of praise would eventually erase the abuse he suffered as a child. The good boy, adorable, pretty, you're so important, you mean so much to me's to combat the worthless, no good, pathetic, ugly, useless, I never wanted you's.

Surrounded by the evidence of her love for him, it worked so well. Tobias's neck and collarbone was a stretch of bite marks and red and purple hickeys so he would know Rachel wanted the world to know that he was proudly loved by her. His chest was covered in scratch marks, only half made by human nails, so he could walk around and be reminded by the soreness that she didn't need to be gentle with him. The pain from Rachel spanking him was just hot. 

"Such a pretty boy for me all marked up like that, huh? You've taken it so well." Rachel purred. She followed it up by scraping her teeth along his collarbone. 

"Ah!" Tobias gasped. "More please. Please please please, Mistress."

"I can't resist when you beg like that." Rachel licked up from his collarbone to the spot where his neck met his shoulder and bit down. Tobias whined and she pulled his hair. "You moan so nicely. Louder." She pulled harder and he cried out in pleasure. "Too much?"

"More." He begged.

Rachel grinned. She licked slowly up his neck and relished his quivering. She swirled her tongue over his earlobe and sighed, her breath made him moan.

"You want more?" She asked.

"Please." He breathed.

"Moan for me. Make it loud. Wake the neighborhood. I want to hear how much you love getting used by me. Can you do that for me?"

Tobias nodded.

Rachel nipped up his neck and he whined each time. She kissed his mouth and tugged on his lower lip with her teeth. She kissed him hard on the lips before she straightened up.

"Hmm, do I want to play with your nipples? Or should I get the lube?" She asked. "I think i'll play with your nipples. The lube can wait until you're a good pet and do as you're told and make noise." 

Rachel took one nipple softly between her teeth and sucked on it for a seconds. She sat back up with a huff.

"No, I don't wanna do that. It's not going to make you scream. What will? Hmm..." She sighed and took a minute to think about what she wanted to do to him. "I think I'm going to untie you." She reached over and quickly untied his wrists, kissing them after they were freed. "Get in my lap."

"Another spanking?" Tobias asked with an almost smile on his face. He climbed over and laid over her lap again. Spankings were great.

"Something like that." She said.

Smack! 

Tobias sighed.

Rachel dug her nails into the flesh of his butt.

"Hnn..ah!" He whined as she dug into him harder.

"Was that loud enough?" He asked.

"No." She spanked him again, harder this time. Tobias gasped.

Nothing happened for a good ten seconds. Right before Tobias was going to ask what the issue was, Rachel ran her nails across his ass. Hard. Angry pink scratch marks were left, almost drawing blood.

"Fuck!" Tobias yelled.

"That was loud enough. You're a wonderful pet." Rachel praised. 

Then she bit him on the opposite side of his new scratches. "Now your butt's even cuter."

Tobias blushed but Rachel couldn't tell because his face was shoved up against her mattress. She could tell he was embarrassed though by his squirming. He got squirmy when he was embarrassed and she loved it. Rachel had Tobias sit up so they were facing each other again.

"Do you want me to fuck you now?" She asked, sweetly. "You want to sit in my lap with my cock in your ass? Or maybe I'll keep your face shoved up against the mattress while I fuck you like my toy. Or maybe, maybe, I'll make you wet my cock with your spit before I put the lube on.

"Please."

Rachel grinned. "You know what you have to say, pet."

Tobias squirmed in her lap but didn't say anything.

"Oh come on, pet, I know you want it. Be a good boy and tell me what you want." She said, trailing her fingers down his leg.

"I want you to..." He mumbled and trailed off.

"If you don't ask me properly, I can't do anything." She teased.

"Take me! I want you to take me." He begged.

"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slightly sorry.


End file.
